clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Fun Dungeon Face Off/Transcript
Buckey O'Neil: 'Why, hello there! ''glasses I didn't see ya come in. I'm Buckey O'Neil. I was a famous hero in the civil war, and then I fought with Teddy Roosevelt in the rough riders. But my greatest achievement for a few seconds and Buckey is seen with a wheelbarrow full of chicken was my chicken! Heh! Yee-haw scream When other folks were panning for gold nuggets, I was pannin' for chicken nuggets! The locals loved my chicken so much chicken to kid they traded all their land for it! Heh! Pretty convenient. And that's how the town of Aberdale was founded. clucks and logo appears YEE-HAW! screen zooms out of the TV and behind Sumo. The video on the TV is replaying while Sumo is breathing at it '''Clarence: ''singing'' The burgers here are good, the chicken nuggets good, the fries are good, and the soda pop is really good! of song Jeff: I only like the fries here. Clarence: gasp What....? You don't like the burgers? Jeff: No. Clarence: What about the nuggets? Jeff: Nuh-Uh. Clarence: Not even the burgers? Jeff: Nah. Clarence: for a second and while Clarence is talking, the screen moves to the Fun Dungeon What about the Fun-Dungeon? is playing and the screen shows the kids (including Dustin, Breehn, Darlie and Courtlin screaming, squealing, and having fun.] Jeff: shudders Ugh. Cashier: Welcome to Rough Riders Chicken, what can I get you? Mary: 'Uh, hi, I'll just have the, uh, Chicken Parfait. ''interrupts '''Clarence: I want that one! Cashier: The Hip-Watchers Chicken Salad? Clarence: Yeah! cashier looks at Mary for a second. Mary nods her head, annoyed Cashier: Okay, one Hip-Watchers Chicken Salad for you. Sumo: ''mumbles'' Uh, can I get a, uh, chicken burger with Rooster Sauce? Cashier: '''What was that, sweetie? '''Clarence: He said he wants a chicken burger with Rooster Sauce. Cashier: Okay, chicken burger with Rooster Sauce. Sumo: ''mumbles'' Yeah yeah, and chicken nuggets! Cashier: ''confused'' So..? Clarence: 'Didn't you hear him? He said he wants the chicken nuggets. '''Cashier: '''Alright then. ''to Jeff And what would you like? '''Jeff: '''I would like a Scout Meal. '''Cashier: happily'' Okay then!' '''Jeff: interrupts ''Except, take out the burger. I just want the fries, the drink, and the toy. '''Cashier: '''Uh sweetie, we're not allowed to do that. You have to order the burger with it. '''Jeff: But I only like the fries here. Why can't I just get it, minus the burger? Cashier: ''''Cause that's how it works. You order a Scout Meal, you have to get the burger. '''Jeff: '''Alright then, this is what I want you to do: I'd like a side of fries, a kid-size drink, and one of those toys; the boy one, not the girl one. And, you know those bags that say "Scout Meal"? Put it all in one of those for me. Please. '''Cashier: '''Honey, I am not gonna do that. '''Jeff: Hmm... Mary: to Jeff Jeff, why don't you just give the burger to Sumo? Sumo: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah! '''Jeff: '''I'm sorry Mary, but I can't. ''becomes sad. Clarence pats his back and comforts him It's the principle of the thing. '''Cashier: Mary Ma'am, we can't give him a Scout Meal without the burger. It'd be against the rules. Mary: ''whispers'' Just put it on the side. cashier rolls her eyes. Later, Clarence, his mother, and his friends are walking and sitting down at a table. Jeff then opens his meal, and pulls out a toy, which is a cow-like woman. Jeff: mumbles ''This is ''not what I wanted... slides the toy away, then reaches into his meal bag, and pulls out the burger. He then chucks it away, only for Sumo to jump out of his seat and go after it. He then splatters ketchup all over it. Meanwhile Clarence is looking at the ballpit as Courtlin and Patsie play in the ballpit and scream Clarence: 'So you guys want to go to the Fun Dungeon yet? ''yells as he goes down a slide into a ballpit '''Jeff: ''his fries in ketchup'' I don't think I will. Clarence: You're joking me, right? Jeff: 'I'm terrible at playing and- ''interrupts Jeff's sentence as he jumps into his seat from behind with a ketchup-covered burger Anyways, ball pits are filthy. Do you know how many kids have probably thrown up in there? '''Clarence: whispers But it's worth it! Sumo: ''splitting his burger'' Hey Clarence, wanna try my "blood burger"? Clarence: ''pushing his dish forward'' Sure, try all my stuff. and Sumo are seen grossly sharing food together, each of them eating each other's food. Sumo is then splatting a smoothie on Clarence's salad Clarence: his hand on the smoothie cup, making the smoothie come out No, like this. short montage of Sumo and Clarence eating each other's food plays. The camera then shows Jeff looking at them in a horrified fashion Sumo and Clarence: Yummy! Clarence: ''up a clump of the salad smoothie You want some? '''Jeff: 'his fries away from them ''I'm-I'm good. '''Clarence: '''Okay. ''and Sumo resume eating, splattering smoothie around Jeff: at the bathroom ''Mary, may I be excused? '''Clarence: 'on the table) ''Hey buddy, can I have one of your ''[slow-motion fries? gross image of Clarence's hand reaching for Jeff's fries appears, and Jeff is seen closing his eyes, then opening them Jeff: ''his fries away NOOOOOO!!! ''in the restaurant turns to look at Jeff Mary: '''Jeff, why don't we use our inside voices, okay? '''Clarence: '''Geez Jeff, take it easy. '''Jeff: '''I'm-I'm sorry, I just--I don't like people touching my fries. '''Clarence: ''down I guess so... '''Jeff: '''I'm going to the bathroom. ''his fries down on the table ''Clarence, I want you to promise me. Make a solemn promise you will not touch my fries. I will stand here and pee myself until you promise. '''Clarence: '''Really? '''Jeff: 'raised in the air and putting it down ''Clarence, I'm serious. Do you promise? ''blinks ''Promise me. '''Clarence: '''What? '''Jeff: '''Promise me! '''Clarence: 'Alright, I won't touch your fries. Jeff: '''Really? '''Clarence: '''Yep. '''Jeff: ''down his fries I believe in you, Clarence. I know you're not going to lie to me. '''Clarence: 'nodding ''Oh yeah. '''Jeff: '''I'm walking to the bathroom. '''Clarence:' 'Kay. Jeff: '''Walking around to the corner. '''Clarence: nods MM-HMM. runs to the bathroom, just as Clarence smirks at Sumo Clarence: '''Hey Sumo. '''Sumo: looks up at Clarence ''Hmm? '''Clarence:' Guess what? Sumo: ''full What? ''grabs Jeff's fries ''You gonna eat 'em? '''Clarence: 'the fries in his pocket ''No, I'm going to trick him into playing with us. '''Sumo:' Alright! Clarence: He'll be so surprised when he find out they're in my pocket. Tee hee. then gets up, and runs to the Fun Dungeon, not noticing he left one of Jeff's fries on his seat. Clarence and Sumo then see the Fun Dungeon, and Sumo runs towards it, but Clarence stops him Clarence: 'Sumo, wait! ''off his shoes and puts them in the cubby '' You gotta put your shoes in the cubby, see? ''pink shoes out of the cubby ''Then you put on a fresh pair. '''Sumo: '''Fresh.. ''is heard from the bathroom ''Oh, he's coming out! Let's hide! ''walks out of the bathroom, shocked that his fries aren't on his table while running up to it '''Jeff: ''stuttering My f- my fr- my-- '''FRIIIES!!! Cashier: ''at Jeff Oh lord. ''then looks at Clarence's seat, and sees one of his fries on it Jeff: 'CLAAAAREEEEEEENNNCE!!! ''sees Clarence and Sumo hiding behind a slide with Blaide walking by. He then angrily walks over to them 'Sumo: '''Oh man, we sure got him. '''Clarence: '''Yeah we did. Now he has to have fun. ''Clarence and Sumo run to a slide, as Jeff chases them, knocking over Percy in the process. Clarence goes up a slide, but Sumo gets caught by Jeff '''Jeff: ''shaking Sumo WHERE ARE THEY?! '''Sumo: 'laughing ''I don't know! Clarence is the mastermind! ''then throws Sumo off the slide. Meanwhile, Clarence is at the ball pit, diving into it, and swimming across. Shortly after, Jeff appears, then does a flip dive into the ball pit, swimming towards Clarence. Clarence then looks behind him, seeing that the people inside are being pulled down, startling Clarence who swims faster and reaches the end of the ball pit. Clarence then climbs up some platforms in the next room, as Jeff enters shortly after. Jeff: 'Where are my fries, Clarence?! '''Clarence: '''Why don't you come get them? Hee hee. into a rope tunnel, seeing Jeff behind him at the start of it See, isn't this fun??? ''angrily growls, as he grabs the edge of the rope tunnel, and whips it, shaking the tunnel, causing Clarence's arm and leg to fall through. Jeff then crawls towards Clarence, who quickly gets out of it, and goes up to a pink tunnel and a blue tunnel. 'Clarence: '''Pink or blue, pink or blue? ''in the pink tunnel, just as Jeff enters, and goes after Clarence in the pink tunnel 'Jeff: '''Clarence?! ''a little girl 'Girl: '''Hi. ''passes by her ''Bye. ''then reaches the end of a tunnel, with a window at the end, and he looks outside, seeing Sumo playing with the woman-like cow toy '''Sumo: ''a girly voice, playing with the toy But dad I don't want to stay on the farm, I want to go to the city. ''voice ''You better best know your place, little lady. ''the window, an arm appears from the top, and Jeff sees the arm belongs to Clarence Jeff: 'Clarence! ''then crawls backwards from the edge quickly, and Jeff spots a loose window in the tunnel, which he kicks out of place as he climbs on top of the tunnel. Jeff then corners Clarence in an area with a foam fencing 'Clarence: '''Come on Jeff, take it easy! I was just kidding! '''Jeff: '''COME, BACK, HERE, CLARENCE! ''then tries to tackle Clarence, who gets out of the way in time to dodge. Clarence then rips a foam tube from the fence and swings it at Jeff, which hits Jeff's face. Suspenseful music starts playing as Jeff then responds by grabbing a foam tube of his own, as Clarence jumps away onto a lower tunnel. Jeff then tries to strike Clarence as he's jumping down, but Clarence blocks it, and pushes Jeff away, and the two then get into a sword fight as the children watch '''Sammy: ''up to Mary Oh, hey Mary! '''Mary: '''Oh, hey Sammy, how are ya? '''Sammy: '''I'm good! Did you come here with Clarence? '''Mary: '''Well I'm not here for the food. ''chuckles ''Well, he and his buddies are playing right now. '''Sammy: '''Oh, well maybe Shawn can join them! ''appears from behind Sammy ''You think he and Clarence would get along? '''Mary: '''Oh for sure, all the kids love Clarence! ''cuts back to Jeff's face in the foam tube fight Jeff: ''his foam tube up I'M GONNA KILL YOU CLARENCE!! ''his tube down on Clarence, who blocks it Clarence: 'Jeff, wait, will you please listen?! ''Jeff back 'Jeff: '''Then explain how you ate my fries! ''tube down onto Clarence, who blocks it again '''Clarence: '''Jeff, I didn't! I didn't eat your- '''Jeff: ''interrupts FRIES! ''Clarence's tube out of his hand and off the tunnel backs away, falls off and into a net, and runs into a yellow tunnel. Jeff immediately follows him. Clarence falls in a red slide but spreads his arms, preventing himself from falling. Jeff: 'This is what you get, Clarence. ''raises his foot at him ''This is what happens when you eat another man's fries! '''Clarence: '''Jeff, wait! ''puts his foot on Clarence's face I didn't! They're right here! It's in a cares pocket of come of care. pulls Jeff's fries out of his back pocket They were here the whole time!'' '' '''Jeff: takes his foot off of Clarence's face.'' Huh?'' Clarence: Here take them! throws the fries, but they fall and slide down Oh no! looks surprised, then inhales. Jeff: Clarence, listen. I... I have my own complex reasons for things. Things you could never understand. motions to the left Reasons for people not to touch my fries. motions to the right Reasons I never go into fun spaces. Clarence: Well, how'd you get up here? view of the outside fun dungeon is seen with Blaide running in the fun dungeon, Courtlin going down a slide and more children playing and screaming. The frame turns back to Jeff Jeff: Oh... yeah... well, um... slips and nearly falls down the slide until Jeff grabs him by his ankle Clarence: You're not gonna let me die? Jeff: If you die, I... die, too. hand slips and he slides down with Clarence Clarence: Whoa! Whoa! Oh... both slide down with a dazed look on their faces and their hair messy. They are greeted with Sumo eating the fries that fell down the slide earlier. Jeff starts laughing. Clarence joins him Jeff: Heh... Ah hahaha. Clarence: Heh heh heh heh. playfully punches Jeff's shoulder Jeff: Ow! smiles and pushes Clarence off of the slide. Sumo continues to eat the fries all look up as Mary enters while texting on her phone Mary: You guys are playing too rough. Come on, let's go. and Jeff continue laughing. As Jeff starts to leave, the Girl comes out of the slade and lands on Jeff's back. Girl:' Hi. ''to the outside of Rough Riders Chicken. Clarence, Mary, Jeff, and Sumo leave. '''Clarence: Hey, Jeff! turns his back. Clarence: I'm sorry I took your fries... Jeff: Oh- Well- um... I'm sorry I tried to kill you. squeezes his arms to his face. Clarence: That's OK. It made it more fun, I guess. Jeff: Yeah, It kinda did. puts his arm out. Clarence: Friends? stares silently at Clarence's hand with ketchup and particles of fries on it while Pigs squeal in the background. Jeff: ..sure! shakes his hand with Clarence, then Clarence puts his other hand on Jeff and shakes faster. Clarence: Friends! pupils enlarge. Jeff quickly springs hand out of Clarence's, then walks away with the same position. Jeff: '''Yep... friends! Girl quietly sobs inside Rough Riders Chicken. Cut to the girl looking for her shoes in the Shoe Cubby. '''Girl 2: I can't find my Light-Up Princess Shoes! to a shot of Clarence wearing Girl 2's shoes, with a groove song playing in the background. The song continues on as Mary's car drives away. Singer: Oh snap! Too cool! So hot! Yeeeaaahhh! (chicka-chah) to Clarence sitting next to Sumo in the car. Clarence: 'So Sumo, where's your little cow toy? ''jumps in shock. '''Sumo (worried) : Y- yeah, whatever. I don't care about no girly toy! [Sumo looks in the window, with his reflection showing. A piano plays in the background. We cut to a montage of him with the cow toy, while a song is playing in the background. Cut to the scene when Jeff slides the toy to Sumo, then Sumo slowly looks at it. Cut to Sumo getting thrown off the slide, and landing in a ball pit. Sumo looks at the cow toy next to him. Cut to Sumo speaking to the cow toy, with Jeff looking at Sumo at the top. Cut to Sumo on a roundabout with the cow toy, then suddenly he falls off. Fade into Sumo with the cow toy as Sumo "walks" the cow toy to the bathroom, while a looping background of Buckley O' Neil on a big chicken is behind the toy. Cut to Sumo showing the cow toy the Eiffel Tower in France. Then cut to the cow toy on the ground in Rough Riders Chicken, while a Janitor walks past, with Clarence's shoes still in the cubby. The lights turn off.] Sumo: When I got that girl toy, my life changed It was all I had When Jeff was mad It was good to have her by my side And I know she'll be my best bride Oh that's right, she's gone for good episode ends. es:Enfrentamiento en el calabozo divertido/Transcripción Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1